


Bringing the Case Home

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [84]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I am a total slut for Ray Stantz, Peter is an asshole, Peter is jealous, Quickie, Ray gets a blowjob, Ray gets all the booty, Ray is a sweet precious angel and I love him, Reader is Egon's little sister, Smut, Trying to have sex with roommates home ain't easy, and for Elwood Blues but that's hopefully for another fic, don't judge me lol, mentions of round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A case with a succubus gets Ray worked up and when he gets home he just has to have you, nevermind the fact that your older brother and two co-workers/friends are downstairs.
Relationships: Dr. Raymond Stantz/Reader, Dr. Raymond Stantz/You, Ray Stantz/Reader, Ray Stantz/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bringing the Case Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had no idea how to title this and I'm honestly not sure if anyone else will share my unending love for Ray Stantz and even read this, I just wanted to write something where my baby got a little lovin' lol

It had been a long day of ghostbusting for the guys and you had welcomed the four of them home to the fire house with a big, homemade dinner and a freshly baked devil’s food cake, “because you guys don’t get enough ghosts and demons during your day.” You joked, serving up the plates and handing them out, happily handing the last plate to Ray and being pulled into his lap when you got close enough for him to hook an arm around you. 

You and Ray had been dating for a little over three months, much to Peter’s dismay as he had tried tirelessly for nearly two years to win your affection, but try as he may, it was the gentle, loving, softhearted Dr. Raymond Stantz that won your heart, with very little effort on his part. 

The two of you had met when you went to pick up a few mold samples from your older brother, Egon, back when the three of them had worked at Columbia University. He needed them carefully transported to a colleague up north and he didn’t trust anyone but you to do the job safely, knowing that you were well aware of just how much his various specimens meant to him. 

The moment you had walked in to Egon’s lab, Ray was in a trance and Peter, unbeknownst to you, had teased him about it for weeks, ultimately deciding you were worth his own interest, but unlike most of the college girls on their campus, Peter’s charms never worked on you. So, here you were, two years later, happily dating the sweetest man you’d ever met. 

~~~

After dinner, while the other guys watched tv, Ray quietly but playfully snuck you over to the staircase and carried you up to their shared bedroom. You half heartedly hissed your fake apprehensions, and while you genuinely didn’t want any of the men to walk in on you, you were desperate to be held by Ray’s perfectly muscular arms. He wasn’t ripped by any means, but there was no better feeling than snuggling together on his bed with his arms wrapped protectively around you, no matter how uncomfortable it might be on his twin bed. 

Ray laid you down on his mattress and leaned over you, smiling a tender but hungry smile. “We had a succubus this morning... she didn’t pay attention to me, only Venkman, but I’ve been craving you ever since.”

“Are you sure you didn’t get possessed by an incubus while you were out there?” You teased, moaning when he palmed your breasts through his shirt you had borrowed from him, his last name displayed proudly across your left breast. 

“I love that you can talk lore and demons with me.” He knelt over top of you and leaned in to kissyour neck, nipping at your skin when you threaded your fingers through his hair, holding him in place with your legs around his hips. 

“This is the weirdest foreplay.” You dropped your legs from his waist then pushed him off of you, and he knelt in place allowing you to strip him of his shirt and guide him onto his back. Ray’s eyes widened as he watched you undo his belt and slacks, smirking when you leaned down and freed him from his underwear, gently worshiping his cock with your tongue. You knew exactly how to touch him in order to drive him crazy, and this time was no different, he was laid back against the mattress with his eyes rolled back in pleasure within no time, holding your head in place right where he wanted you.

On the floor below, Peter kept glancing up the stairs and cleared his throat, turning to Egon. “Say, Spengs? Ray and Y/N have been upstairs an awful long time, huh? Sure wonder what the heck those crazy kids could be doin’.” He said in a cartoonish voice, and Egon shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, Peter, seeing as my sister is a grown woman, her likely engagement in intercourse with our best friend isn’t any business of mine. However, I do prefer to believe they’re only up there absorbed in the new demonology book Ray got this afternoon.” He said flatly, shooting Peter a look that said don’t bring it up again, and Winston scoffed.

“Venkman, why can’t you just be happy for Ray? I know you like her, but Y/N and Ray are happy together. He treats her good, and we all know how much she spoils him, not to mention the rest of us when it comes to her cooking big meals for us and making sure we have booze and cigarettes whenever we could want 'em. I know I’d want that for my best friend.”

“I am happy for Ray... a little confused, but happy.” He pouted, prompting a final admonition from Egon.

“Next time try to sound convincing; I know you’re a far more gifted liar than that.”

Upstairs, and in your own little world, Ray had reluctantly pulled you off of him before he could cum and laid you on your back, kissing across your chest and stomach, and worshipping every inch of your curves with his hands. “I love you so much, Y/N. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m sure as hell glad I did it.” He gently held your bottom jaw between his thumb and index finger, guiding you up to kiss him. “I wanna thank you for everything you do for me and the guys, you always hold everything together for us and handle everything we can’t, and you’re always so patient with us. We wouldn’t be anywhere without you... I want the rest of tonight to be just about you.”

“I need to feel your thick cock inside me, Ray... I don’t even care how; I just need you.” You crashed your lips to his and he held you up with a firm arm behind your back. Quickly stripping you naked and spreading your legs, he settled between them and sunk in to the hilt in one slow movement. Your fingernails dug into his shoulders and your legs were soon back around his hips. “Ray, please... please I need to feel you move.” 

“Fuck Y/N.” Ray buried his face in your neck and kissed you gently, “You always feel so amazing.” Without warning he adopted a faster pace, his cock filling you completely with every thrust. He could feel you fighting not to arch your back and gifted you the most panty-melting laugh, his voice low with arousal. “Why are you trying not to cum, you know I love seeing you fall apart for me.”

“C-cum with you.” You panted, Ray’s perfect rhythm rendering you nearly speechless.

“I wanna make you cum for me as much as you can.” Ray leaned down to kissyou and the angle change pushed you over the edge. He smirked with pride and watched your knuckles turn white as you gripped the sheets, riding out your first orgasm of the night. He fucked you thoroughly, bringing you to two more orgasms before deciding he’d finally allow himself to cum with you when he felt you getting close a fourth. “I want you to be a good girl for me, Y/N.”

“Ray, please!” You cried, forgetting the occupants of the floor below and his hand shot to your mouth. 

“Peter’s never gonna let up on me if he hears you.”

“Fuck him,” Your voice was mumbled beneath Ray’s hand and you tucked your heels into his back, bringing him impossibly closer to you, and reveling in the feel of his hot cum coating your inner walls as your fourth and final orgasm washed over you.

The two of you made out like horny teenagers while Ray kept slowly rocking his hips, fucking into you tenderly and working you down from your high. Pulling out, he moved you to lay on your side and spooned you protectively, grinding against your ass. 

You moaned, pressing back against him, and trying to fake a stern voice, “Just what do you think you’re doing, Dr. Stantz?”

“Getting ready for round two.” He nuzzled his nose against your cheek, making you giggle and from the bottom of the stairs you heard applause.

“Oh, Ray!” The mocking voice was none other than Peter’s and you sat up enough to yell towards the direction of the stairs. 

“Fuck off, Venkman.”

Ray rolled onto his back and rubbed a hand down his face in annoyance, “Shit... I’m sorry, I thought we could sneak away for a second. I should’ve just waited until we could be alone at my house.” 

You laughed, playfully tackling him in a hug and resting your head on his bare chest. “Ray, I could care less if all of New York heard the name of the one man that could fuck me that damn good.”

“Yeah, except if Peter heard that means everyone heard. What if Egon’s mad at me now?”

“Honey, he’s not mad and he won’t be. My brother is smart as hell, I could tell by the look on his face when they showed up at your house about a month ago, and Winston and Peter were shocked that I was already there, that he figured out we were having sex... not to mention that we both pretty much give it away since we always smile like kids in a candy store afterwards. 

“I can’t help smiling.” Ray wrapped his arms around you and held you tight against his chest, massaging a gentle hand along your back. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever been with.”

“Ray.” You whispered, your deep love for the sweet scientist plainly evident in the tone. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too... Can we stay like this for just a little longer? I know we only kinda planned for a quickie.”

“You don’t ever have to ask, I’d stay like this all day if you’d let me.” 


End file.
